


His last Day on Earth

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depressions, Other, some kind of addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: Josh is very sad and alone. It doesn't end well for him, or does it?This is very dark and depressive. Read with care.I-/ Stay alive





	His last Day on Earth

00:30 AM

Josh rolled over in bed groaning and trashing around as he awoke with a scream from a nightmare. His heart was racing in his chest and he was gasping for air.  
With trembling hands he reached for the meds on his bedside table and swallowed three at once. He didn’t want to feel anything, he wanted to forget about himself.  
He couldn’t remember when he had been happy the last time - it was too long ago. He cried softly until he realized that the pills were kicking in. His brain rapidly turned into a dizzy cotton ball and he drifted slowly into a black nothingness.

9:30 AM

Josh dragged himself out of bed. It took him awhile to realize that the weird stranger in the mirror was himself. The dark circles under his eyes were blacker than the night and his cheekbones stood out of his face like mountains in a waste land. When did he become this ghostly shadow? He didn’t know….

1:00 pm

Josh sat in his neglected kitchen chewing on some instant noodles. They tasted like ashes. Three bites later he left the noodles and shuffled to the couch. He sat cross-legged and stared at the dirty and dust-blind window in front of him. The window stared back into his lifeless eyes.

5:00 pm

Josh woke up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep. He searched for his medication, but all the cans were empty. He sighed. He reached for his smartphone and dialed the well-known number. "7 o'clock" he heard the voice say. He agreed and hung up. He searched for some clean clothes in his closet and went to take a shower. No one should suspect that he was just an empty shell ... that he hadn’t felt anything for a long time.

8:00 pm

Josh left the pharmacy, his hand gripping the brown paper bag with an iron grip. The people in the street scared him. They were not like him. They were loud and needed so much space for their existence. Josh didn’t liked it. He just wanted to disappear.

9:45 pm

The park was quiet. In a distance he saw the full moon reflected in a pond. The cool night wind gently stroked through his bleached hair, which hadn’t seen a new color for a long time. The gentle rustle of leaves comforting him in a strange way. Josh took another sip of the whiskey bottle, which he didn’t even know when and where he had bought it.

0:15 AM

Josh felt like he was in wrapped in cotton. Everything was dull and far away. The pills did their work - the whiskey also. Josh wanted to go home. He slowly took one step in front of the other. From time to time he looked up at the moon, which lit his path with his pale light.

0:29 AM

Josh stood on an empty surface and looked up to the sky, again. But something was different. The moon was brighter and he was no longer alone. Josh saw two moons. The soft light had become a dazzling, shrill light, accompanied by the sound like a foghorn.  
When the moons collided with his fragile body, he felt nothing.

0:30 AM

He felt the pleasant coolness of the asphalt under his crushed bones and felt a peace like he never felt before. 'Finally ...' he thought to himself, before the last spark of life left him forever.


End file.
